


Reflections

by Devaigh



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devaigh/pseuds/Devaigh
Summary: Claire takes a moment to reflect on her life.For Gotham's Writing Workshop week 29





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny piece I just wrote pretty much in 45 minutes. Just a way for me to practice more first person narrative, which is something Ion;t usually do. Anyway, enjoy!

Life definitely did not turn out like I thought it would. I never thought I would choose to live in a different century, honestly, I never thought it possible. When I was a girl traveling the world with my uncle, I was exposed to so much from previous cultures, and people. I learned to adapt at a young age to almost any circumstance. 

When I married Frank, I was young, and in love, as much as a nineteen year old can be infatuated with an older man. Our early marriage was cut short, with the arrival of the war, and we spent the next six years apart. I spent the majority of my time in France in field hospitals, caring for the wounded. Frank was...well I never really learned where he had been. 

Once the war ended and the two of us were brought back together, we tried to fall back into the easy, early, days of our marriage. We were polite and respectful of the near stranger we found in each other after so long apart. I tried to mold myself back into the idea of a professor's wife, though I found it difficult with my days so idle. I took up a hobby in Botany as a way to cure my boredom. 

Frank suggested a trip to the Highlands shortly after our reunion, a trip to act as a second honeymoon. It was a way to hopefully bring the two of us back together, repair the cracks we could feel starting to form. There was a nagging sense that maybe, we had outgrown each other. 

That trip to Scotland changed everything. It was my first trip through those blasted stones. Even after all these years, I'll never forget the sound of the screams. The pressure, the cold, sharp bite of the void in between still makes me shake when it comes to mind, which thankfully isn't often. 

It was then I met..Jamie. The young, rugged Highlander that would become my husband. It was with Jamie that I began to finally dream, of my future. Well, our future rather. My sudden marriage to Jamie was rather unexpected, but I found that I was truly happy. 

For almost three years, Jamie and I lived, and loved each other the best we knew how. He was my protector, I was his heart. We had a bond between us that was stronger than anything I had ever known. To even consider the thought of leaving him would be to rip out my soul. 

Our first year of marriage we very nearly lost each other. I was nearly burned as a witch, Jamie was captured by Redcoats. He learned the truth of my past, and I sought shelter in his arms.

France brought us a new challenge. I was pregnant, Jamie recovering from the vicious attack he had suffered in prison to save my life. Fergus became apart of our lives. The small orphan boy with curls to rival my own. In the short time we had known him, he became a son to us, and we finally felt content with our growing family. 

But happiness could not last. The man who nearly broke Jamie, who tried so desperately to push my husband into the void beyond my reach still lived. Caught between my emotions and the guilt I felt at forsaking Frank, I begged Jamie to spare Randall’s life, only for a time. I wish I hadn't. 

Then, with the Bonny Prince, we tried to play the game of war, but the harsh realities of politics took its toll on us. Jamie challenged Randall to a duel. I miscarried. My husband was arrested and taken to the Bastille. I was forced to bargain for his freedom. Jamie and I nearly lost our connection, our marriage and each other.

Despite the heartbreak of losing our daughter Faith, and the rising of the Jacobite army, I had never been more content than I was in my young husband's arms. We found our way back to one another, desperately trying to claim what was ours. I had finally after so long found the home for my heart, and I never wanted to leave his side. 

Fate however had a different plan. 

Jamie and I had wrapped ourselves into the doomed Jacobite rebellion. I had fallen pregnant with our second child, though I had not realized it at the time. That's when Jamie ripped out both of our hearts. He sent me back....to Frank. 

To a life without him. 

It was the only way to save our child. Our daughter, Brianna. 

I had screamed, cried and fought. I refused to leave Jamie. I was stubborn and pig-headed and yet, it was all for nothing. Jamie kissed me, I spent one final night in the safety of his embrace before I stepped back into a life I didn't want. A future without him. 

 

My world changed again when I held Bree in my arms. From her first moments, I knew right away how much she looked like her father. Her red fuzz, and dark eyes that would fade into the most beautiful blue, to match the man who made her. She had his spirit too. Even then, I knew our daughter had saved me. 

Years later, when Bree was grown, and we had found Jamie, seemingly still alive in the 18th century, I swore I felt my heart stop. Frank had died the year before, even though our marriage had been a cold one since my return. Now I was free, with my daughter raised, Bree looking more and more like the man I had loved so fully every day. I worried about leaving her, I hated the thought of never seeing her again, but the call of my heart's mate was a pull too strong for me to ignore. 

Once Bree practically shoved me back into the void, towards Jamie with a kiss and many tears, I knew she would be okay. Whatever would happen from then on, I had to finally take control of my own life and chase after the one thing I wanted most in the world. 

I found Jamie, shortly after my arrival. While things were quite rocky in that second beginning, I knew the moment I was wrapped in his arms again that I had made the right choice. From that point on, no matter what the universe decided to throw at us, Jamie and I vowed we would not be separated again. 

It has been a long hard road to get us where we are now. Looking back, I can't say that I wouldn't make the same choices. After everything, knowing then what I know now, I would still choose him. I would still choose us. 

As I stand here on the porch of the house Jamie built for me, and I watch as our family gathers around us, I know my heart is so full. Full of love for this man, who gave me the world, who has always been my protector, my lover, my best friend, I can not express to him how I feel. But he knows. 

At some point, it really doesn't matter. 

 

“What are ye thinking, Sassenach?” 

A pair of strong arms envelops my waist. I lean back into the solid warmth of my husband, the scent of woodsmoke, sweat and horses surrounds me. I close my eyes and smile. My head rolling back to rest on his shoulder. I could stay here forever, safely wrapped in his arms. 

“Just reflecting.” I say. My hands moving to cover his. His lips find the juncture of my neck and shoulder, a deep rumbling laugh, a sigh, another kiss, this time just below my ear. 

“Aye? What about?”

“Everything. How we made it here, where we are.” 

A deep grunt. “It's been a hard journey, ye ken. But we made it. There's no where else I would be then here, with you.” 

“I ken.” I turn in his arms, my own weaving around his neck. He kisses my forehead and I tilt my face up so I can better capture his lips with my own. It's sweet, soft, and ends all too quick. Jamie grins down at me, his arms tighten around my waist. 

“I love ye too, mo chridhe.”

I smile, as our lips meet again. I can taste the whisky on his breath and feel the rasp of his beard as he kisses me. I feel his hands begin to roam, one loses itself in my curls, while the other tugs me closer. My body sways forward easily, seeking his warmth from the chilly Autumn air. When we finally break apart for air, he tugs me closer, towards the door of our home, guiding me in under his arm.

Jamie knows my heart, he has known the song of my soul since the first. As our children, grandchildren and our people thrive, it is all thanks to this man, this brave, kind, honorable, and highlander warrior who is mine. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment if you wish! <3


End file.
